


You're a Big Dork

by JeanMarcomybeebs



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: ALL HAPPY SMILES, M/M, NO DEATH, and dorks, just fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-11
Updated: 2014-06-11
Packaged: 2018-02-04 08:01:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1771690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JeanMarcomybeebs/pseuds/JeanMarcomybeebs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Where Marco and Jean arent boyfriends yet. But you'll see. (Im bad at summaries bare with me. The story should be better.) Just take my fluff</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're a Big Dork

**Author's Note:**

> First story ever on here! Yay!

Jean is sitting in the hospital next to his long term best friend who had recently been in a car accident. It was a really bad one, they almost thought he wasn't going make it but he pulled through and now Jean is siting watching Marco's chest rise and fall. Jean sits on the left side of him and holds Marco's hand, it is warm, he notes. Jean feels weird with his back to the door to the room but he has to hold something and the right side of Marco's body is still fragile and missing an arm. Jean rubs the top of Marco's hand with his thumb after pressing a kiss to his palm.

They aren't boyfriends but they might as well be. They are roommates, they cook for each other, they do each others laundry, and they even sleep in the same bed. Jean has the excuse that he gets cold at night and he doesn't feel like going through the closet to get out blankets. At least that's what he tells himself and others who've walked into Marco's room and found Jean's face pressed against Marco's chest. Jean and Marco both know that the other likes them but they never say anything about it. Jean's too nervous to ask and Marco thinks Jean will take the first move.

Jean looks at the peaceful look on Marco's face invaded by freckles. He loves those little dots everywhere. While Marco sleeps Jean likes to count the ones on his face. He usually looses count and ends up falling asleep. Jean can remember the first time he told Marco how much he loves his freckles.  
~~  
"Hey Jean, are these pants- ahh um do they look okay on me," Marco asked, Jean could picture his exact expression.  
"Well I can't see through a curtain now can I?" Jean asked sitting right outside the dressing room.  
"Are you right there?" Marco asked taking breaths.  
"Yes, like always I'm right here," Jean said and rolled his eyes.  
"Okay..." Marco slowly pulled back the curtain and stood there in the white skinny jeans he had picked out, without a shirt on.  
"Do you mind turning around for me?" Jean asked wanting the make sure they weren't too tight looking.  
"Can you come in here?" Marco asked softly the blush on his cheeks darkened under his freckles. Jean got up and walked in closing the curtain behind him. Marco immediately hugged him tightly.  
"There was a guy over there who was obviously eye raping me and-" Marco choked on his words and buried his face in Jean's neck.  
"I know, let it all out, it's okay," Jean cooed rubbing the freckled boy's back. He felt a few tears drip through his shirt.  
"Hey, you know nothing would have happened, I would've knocked him out before you even had time to scream," Jean reassures him pecking the shoulder in front of him. Marco sniffled and clung tighter, "I'm just so afraid that-" "Shh don't go any further, I know," Jean cut him off not wanting him to think about that. Marco was kidnapped and would've been raped had the police not gotten there when they did. Jean's dad was the officer leading the group and Jean happened to be in the car when they got the call.  
Marco pulled away and sniffed wiping his nose. Jean wiped the excess wet off the freckled boy's face.  
"I love your freckles," Jean said absentmindedly stroking his thumb over Marco's cheek. Marco blushed a deep red and smiled.  
"Good cause they're my best feature," Marco laughed.  
Jean frowned, "I beg to differ!" And that started a whole argument about the way Marco looks (an indirect way of Jean telling Marco how much he loved him).  
~~  
Jean gasps when Marco's eye flutters open, the other being covered with an eye patch, he squeezes his hand and scoots closer.

"Hey, Jeanniebean," Marco whispers with a smile. He always pronounces Jean's name "Jeen" even though he knows its more like John. Jean laughed at the nickname Marco gave him when he was 10.

"How do you feel?" Jean asks intertwining his fingers with Marco's.

"I feel amazing!" Marco shouts and giggles. Jean pinches the bridge of his nose and sighs.

"You're so drugged right now," Jean says standing up. Good thing he is though, because Jean wouldn't be able to handle a crying Marco without getting all mushy.

"No, Jean, stay here," Marco whines tightening his grip on Jean's hand. Jean sits back down and Marco whines again.

"What?" Jean asks looking at his best friend.

"Jean you have to cuddle with me. I'm an injured survivor and I can get whatever I want," Marco commands.

"Is that so?" Jean asks with an eyebrow waggle.

"Shut up and get in my bed," Marco demands scooting over. Jean gets in under the covers and faces him.

"Will you be okay like this?" Jean asks before laying down.

"Just lay down already!" Marco shouts. Jean lays and wraps his arms carefully around Marco's torso. They tangle their legs together and Marco smiles.

"We haven't cuddled like this in ages," Marco whispers. Jean hums and presses his forehead against Marco's.

"There's been something eating away at me for a few years now and I want to tell you it," Jean says and Marco nods. Jean takes a breath, "So forareallylongtimei'vereallylikedyouandyoumightalreadyknowbutiloveyou," Jean rambles squeezing his eyes shut. Marco giggles and can't stop. "Just forget it then," Jean grumbles and turns away.

"No Jean, babe-" Marco stops immediately as the word leaves his mouth. Jean turns back over with a smile.

"I like the way that sounds," Jean grins as Marco blushes and clears his throat.

"What I was trying to say was I knew you loved me and I'm sure you know I love you too," Marco says while rubbing his thumb across Jean's cheek.

"Then why didn't you say anything?" Jean pouts.

"I was waiting for you, ya dork," Marco laughs.

"You're a bigger dork," Jean says with a smile

"Not true."

"Yes it is."

"You're a D-O-R-K!"

"Well you have freckles so you're a dork."

"You have two toned hair, pretty dorkish."

"SHUSH YOUR MOUTH DORKCO!" Jean shouts inches away from Marco's face.

"MAKE ME!" Marco shouts back. Jean leans in and plants a hard kiss on Marco's lips.

Marco kisses back until the door opens and the nurse that takes care of Marco rushes in.

"I was informed that there was shouting an-" "Nurse, please escort this man to the nearest exit he is harassing me," He cuts her off with a wink. She grabs Jean by the arm and pulls him towards the door.

"BUT MARC!" Jean shouts being dragged away.

"Alright hold on, bring him to the end of my bed," Marco calls and waits till his good eye is staring straight at Jean. "The only way I'll let such a monstrosity like you stay is if you admit that you're a dork," Marco smiles wickedly siting up.

"I'm a dork," Jean mumbles barely audible.

"What? I'm sorry I can't he-" "I'm a big dork!" Jean shouts cutting him off. Marco giggles and sends his nurse away. Jean crawls in behind Marco and wraps his arms around him gingerly.

"You're dumb," Jean sighs and rests his chin on Marco's left shoulder.

"But you love me!" Marco giggles and wiggles cutely.

"You're right, now I'm the dumb one," Jean laughs rubbing circles with his thumbs on Marco's hips purely out of reflex.

"Hey!" Marco pouts starting to sulk.

"I'm kidding hun, I love you!" Jean sing-songs pressing a peck to Marco's freckled cheek.

"I love you too," Marco replies and turns on the tv to watch game shows like an old married couple.


End file.
